what happens indoors
by CM-bitches
Summary: a group of children are taken whilst on a school trip and the team have to find them. also JJ has to deal with some personal issues
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Ok so here's a new story this is a JJ personal story! Hope you like this one guys! Please review!**_

"Thanks guys for all your hard work over the past few weeks! I know it was a tough case but he's now off the streets!" hotch thanked as the team flew back from Florida. They'd spent a week there tracking down there latest unsub.

"10 minutes until landing." JJ said as she walked back towards the seats, her freshly poured coffee in hand.

"I just can't wait to get back and get some sleep, I may have gone back to that hotel room but I didn't sleep!" Morgan commented as the plane came in for landing.

At the BAU...

"Hey baby girl." Morgan said hugging Garcia, who was waiting for them as they stepped out of the elevator. It was 1am but Garcia had hung on to wait for the team as she always did. She walked into the bullpen room with the team while they dropped their bags and other things off before they headed home.

"Agent Hotchner may I have a word with you?" Strauss asked as they walked in, she was waiting for them by Morgan's desk.

"Yes Ma'am. Shall we go in my office?" hotch said reluctantly, he wasn't really up for this be he knew Strauss wouldn't take no for an answer. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said turning back to the team before following Strauss into his office.

"I'd stay around here if I was you; you're only going to be called back in." Strauss shouted from the doorway.

"No disrespect ma'am but-" Morgan began before being interrupted by Reid.

"Morgan just leave it, don't make the situation worse!"

"I got it!" Morgan replied clearly not impressed, "no disrespect ma'am but we have just been through hell, can't this wait until morning?"

"No it can't Agent Morgan and I don't respect you questioning me like that, I suggest you put the coffee on to keep you all awake seen as tho you think we work you so hard." Strauss replied smugly

"I didn't say that ma'am." Morgan replied not at all impressed by Strauss's comment.

"Just go wait in the conference room for me please, its ok Morgan." Hotch replied trying to stop the developing argument between Strauss and Morgan that he could see spiralling out of control soon.

In the conference room...

"Ok guys sorry for keeping you so late but there something come up that we need to get started on right away." Hotch said as he paced into the room, clearly stressed about something.

"This best be good! Its 1am!" Morgan replied

"Just drop it Morgan I get that were all tired but this is serious!" hotch snapped back. "A number of grade1 children have been taken school during a trip they were on yesterday!" Hotch said the whole room turning completely silent.

"What school?" JJ asked quietly. Reid knew something wasn't right he could hear the terror in her voice, he turned round to see JJ's eyes beginning to water, and he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"St Gregory's." Hotch replied bowing his head, he knew what that meant but the rest of the team had no idea.

"OMG!" JJ said standing up, "That's henrys school, he was on that school trip, is he ok you said a number of children, was he one of them?" JJ asked as a flood of emotions rushed to her, she didn't know what to do.

"I'm afraid he's one of the missing." hotch said trying to be as sympathetic as he could!

"Why wasn't I notified they went missing yesterday?" JJ questioned the anger beginning to show.

"They asked me not to!" JJ turned around to find will standing in the doorway, a tear running down his cheek.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"_You come here!" a man in a black hoodie said pointing at Henry, who was lined up against the wall with the other children."NOW!" he said striding forward to grab henrys arm._

"_I want my mummy!" Henry screamed._

"_NO, mummies gone, your mine now!" he said back laughing at his 5 accomplices._

At the BAU...

"Will... why wouldn't you tell me, this is Henry... our baby!" jj asked will looking for answers as to why she had only just found out her son was missing.

"I... Strauss... I was under orders not to!" will replied trying to calm his wife down.

"I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU!" JJ screamed back.

"I understand this is hard for you both but we really need to get on." Hotch said walking over to where will and JJ stood.

"Ye... sorry hotch... it's just..." JJ began but couldn't finish, all she could think about was what was happening to Henry at that moment.

"Ok so Morgan, Reid I want you to go to the crime scene while we work victimology. JJ you go to the school and take a statement." Hotch said

"Ok hotch, is the scene still as they found it?" Morgan asked

"Ye, everything's been closed off while we work the case, 15 children being taken, there bound to have left something." Hotch replied as Morgan, Reid and JJ walked out the room.

"Ok so why grade 1 student?" Prentiss asked first.

"Convenience? They were on a school trip, less adults around?" Rossi commented

"Not necessarily, during a school trip teachers are more on edge because the students are out of the school facility where there are no security cameras or gates, more chance for the children to be... taken." Hotch commented

"So how does someone abduct 15 children that are under the close supervision of... what, 3 adults?" Rossi added.

"They create a distraction." Prentiss added

At the scene...

"So why were they here?" Morgan asked as he stood in the centre of the centre of the park.

"For a culture festival, they've had events on all week." Reid replied

"So what kinds of things go on in these festivals?" Morgan asked

"People come and perform, there's food from different countries." Reid replied

"So, if I was stood here with 15 of the children walking the activities, they have my complete attention, how does someone abduct the children?" Morgan asked

"I create a distraction for you, while my partner tempts the kids with something." Reid replied

"no one thinks anything of it as it looks like I'm showing the kids to my stall or where my group is performing, when the teachers turns back round there gone." Morgan replied

"So that means there were at least 4 unsubs." Reid replied

"4?" Morgan asked

"1 to distract the teachers and 3 to lure the children, 1 person can't get 15 children away from their teachers and 3 would insure they got them out the way in the shortest possible time!" Reid answered

"Well these guys seem prepared; my guess is they already had a guy waiting in a mini bus!" Morgan replied "them transporting them to their second location in separate cars would mean splitting them up which would take more time, no one would think anything of a group of kids in a minivan. Come on let's get back to hotch, there's nothing else here." Morgan and Reid got back into the SUV's

"Morgan waits what's that?" Reid said pointing out the window to something on the floor inform of a barn, Morgan and Reid got out to see what it was.

"It's a bag pack." Morgan said picking it up, "it belongs to Jeral Baxter, looks like he went to... st Gregory's!" Morgan said looking up from the book he had just taken out of the bag.

"What is doing out here?"Reid asked...

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Hi I'm agent jareau me and my team are assisting with the kidnapping that took place yesterday." JJ said walking up to her son's teacher.

"Hi Mrs. Jareau I'm so sorry about Henry." She replied trying to hold back her tears.

"Is there somewhere we can go to talk in private?" JJ asked looking round at the rest of the staff looking on at them.

"Sure we can go in my classroom, its lunch so no one should be in there." The woman said as she led JJ out of the staff room.

At the barn...

"Hotch you gotta get down here." Morgan said as hotch picked up the phone.

"_Why? What have you fond Morgan?" hotch asked_

"We found jeral Baxter's bag pack, he's one of the missing kids hotch I say this is where they parked the van, it's only like a mile away from the park" Morgan replied

"_We'll be right over, tell the detectives to close the scene off!" hotch replied hanging up._

"Officer I need this whole section cornered off, this is part of the crime scene now." Morgan ordered a young officer.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"MORGAN!" Reid shouted signalling for Morgan to come over.

"What you got Reid?" Morgan replied running over to join Reid.

"Tire tracks and there's some petrol over there." Reid replied pointing to a pool of liquid on the floor, as hotch and the rest of the team pulled up.

"So what did you find from the park?" hotch asked walking up to Reid and Morgan while Rossi and Prentiss walked in the other direction to canvas the rest of the area.

"We think there are at least 6 unsubs and they used a distraction to take the teachers attention off the children while 3 others lured them away." Morgan replied

"We were coming to the same conclusion about the distraction, why 6 unsubs Morgan?" hotch asked, Morgan replied telling him the conclusion they had come to. "Good work Morgan, has the barn been checked?" hotch asked.

"No I was about to check there before you showed up." Morgan replied

"Ok ill come with you." Hotch said as they both walked over to the barn.

"Ready?"Hotch asked looking at Morgan who was holding one door of the barn

"ready." Morgan said giving hotch a nod and they both pulled the barn doors open

"OMG..." Morgan shouted.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"OMG..." Morgan said as him and hotch stood in the doorway of the barn the overwhelming smell hitting them as they looked on at the horror in front of them.

"What is this?" hotch asked

"Looks like some sort of chamber." Morgan replied as he held some sort of belt in front of him, "what is this?"

"I'm more bothered about the smell, where's that coming from?" hotch replied his eyes watering. "Hey, what's this for?" hotch said picking up a remote and pushing the button.

"HOTCH!" Morgan shouted dropping the belt he was still holding as a spike shot out of the block attacked to the back, "what just happened?" Morgan asked still shaking from the shock of the spike.

"I pushed a button." Hotch replied trying not to laugh at Morgan because he knew how serious the situation was.

"HOTCH... what is this?... w...was Henry brought here?" JJ asked appearing in the doorway, "Garcia told me where to find you guys."

"Erm... we don't know yet." Hotch replied Turing to face JJ, who scared him slightly, a tear rolling down her cheek, "there's no evidence to point to that yet."

"Has Henry... what is that?" JJ asked pointing to the belt Morgan had just dropped on the floor.

"Were not sure yet, my guess is it's used to control the kids." Morgan replied

"So Henry... how...?" JJ began the horror of what could have happened to her son stopping her.

"What did you find from the teachers?" hotch asked trying to divert JJ from Henry.

"erm... they were walking to the food court with the kids when there... some man collapsed, the teachers turned round to check what was going on... he was erm screaming in pain she said... when they turned back they were gone." JJ said her attention still on what she could see in the barn. "What is this place?"

"I think it's a workshop, they made and perfected there technique here."Hotch replied

"So these... they been planning this for a while?" JJ said

"What's in here?" Morgan said walking over to an extra door, "Hotch, I think this is were the smell is coming from!" Morgan replied covering is mouth and nose with his hand as the smell became too much.

"Open it!" hotch replied

"It's locked! Someone didn't want anyone to look in here." Morgan replied

"Maybe, ill see if the detectives have got anything we can use to open it." Hotch said turning round to walk out the barn.

"TOO LATE!" Morgan shouted as he kicked to door down.

"Thought you'd do that, the-" Hotch replied turning round to face Morgan

"Eh... hotch." Morgan said staring into the room of dead bodies, "this is definitely where the smell was coming from."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wow, that alot of bodies, and they are making a very strong smell of... death!" Reid said as they walked into the room of bodies.

"All I smell is sarcasm!" said Prentiss laughing, following Reid and Rossi into the room

"I think Prentiss is right!" Rossi replied laughing.

"actually were both right, No two people smell things the same way because each of us has scent blind spots, meaning specific odours we can't pick up on. So that room spray that smells like cupcakes to you and like creamed corn to me but we would both be right. It's called our smell print. And anyway sarcasm isn't a scent, it's a indirect from of speech, it is reasonable to assume that pragmatic insincerity is employed by a speaker to have some effect on a listener, it-" Reid began, stopping himself as the team rolled their eyes as the facts poured out, "I'm babbling aren't I?" Reid asked already sure of the answer.

"Just a bit kid!" Morgan replied laughing

"I'm gonna go have a look round the other rooms." Reid said making a swift exit.

"Ok so what were these guys used for?" Rossi asked staying clear of the dry blood as not to get it on his Italian souls!

"Look at their arms." Prentiss said noticing the puncture holes, "there drug users and probably run always."

"So why didn't they just use these instead of abducting children?" JJ asked

"There were just... test dummies." Morgan said not sure how to phrase the sentence

"Also they could be considered as lo-life's to the unsubs... to them these people are not valued in the world... there more useful to them than anyone or anything else." Rossi added

"So why not keep these lo-life's instead of kidnapping children... children who are loved... who have a family that are missing them... children who have everything to live for?" JJ asked her lack of sleep starting to take effect.

"Because I think they wouldn't have been as useful!" Reid said re-entering the room. JJ shot him a look!

"More useful?" JJ said questioning Reid's choice of words

"They have mannequins set up in the other room, lined with 7 bells." Reid said

"they're using them as pick-pockets?" morgan asked

"ye i think they could be using them as beggers to, i think our unsubs need money!" reid said

"really reid... i wouldn't have thougth of that... why didn't they just go rob a bank instead of kidnapping a bunch of small defenceless children?" JJ snapped

"JJ!" hotch said turing to face her

"Reid... Hotch... I'm sorry its... it's been a long day... and I..." JJ tried to apologise but the words wouldn't come out.

"Go home... get some rest... there's nothing else you can do here." Hotch said

"Ye... ye I think that's a good idea." JJ said walking out of the barn, the tears beginning to run down her face.

"Morgan call Garcia and find out who this barn... land belongs to." Hotch ordered

"Ye hotch." Morgan said taking his phone from his gadget belt as he walked outside.

"Hey baby girl I need you!" Morgan said

"_Really you sure? Sure you can't do it by yourself, let me sit here in a complete seldom of boredom. I feel abandoned baby boy!" Garcia joked_

"Well I am truly sorry for my actions, name your price and ill make it up to you when we get back!" Morgan joked

"_Are you sure about that? Coz I gotta whole lot a baby girl and brown sugar scenarios running through my mind and it you leave me with nothing to do again I will be forced to make them into happy animations. Now what do you need?" Garcia joked, laughing down the phone_

"Oh I'm sure and I promise I won't neglect my baby girl again, how's that? And I need you to look up who owns the land around Hamilton drive?" Morgan asked

"_Currently unowned... abandoned... that must feel horrible... oh wait, I know how that feels." Garcia continued _

"what?... are you trying to give me a complex Garcia... baby girl your hurting my feelings... and who lived there before?" Morgan asked

"_Erm, it only had one previous owner and his name was... hold for a minute please... Dan smith." Garcia replied._

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_Can I go home now?" Henry wined_

"_You're not going home!" one of the men shouted back_

"_But I want my mommy!" Henry replied starting to cry._

"_Don't you get it your never seeing her again, you're my property now." The man replied_

"_My daddy said people that take other people are not very nice and he locks people like them away!" Henry replied, showing no fear towards these men!_

"_Kid, just shut up!"The man shouted, starting to lose his patience with Henry._

"_Well my mummy is an agent and my daddy is a detective and they're both very good, so there gonna come find you!" Henry taunted_

"_But there never gonna find us!" he replied _

"_Well my godfather works with my mummy and he is very, very smart! Smarter than you so he's gonna come find you." Henry continued. He had pushed the man too far; he lashed out and slapped Henry across the face, knocking him to the ground._

"_MUMMY, MUMMY!I WANT MY MUMMY AND DADDY! DADDY, DADDY" Henry screamed as he lay on the floor, his mouth bleeding, he lay there screaming and crying while the unsub just stood over him._

"_SHUT HIM UP!" screamed another man from over the other side of the room, "Do you want to go back to prison? Shut him up or people will hear us!" he questioned, he was clearly the dominant of the group!_

"_Remind me again why you decided to abduct children? Why not just rob a bank?" the man replied as he walked away from Henry._

"_Because this way is more efficient and we won't be detected as easily, plus it's fun to see they squirm and cry." The dominant one laughed._

"_I WANT MY MUMMY AND DADDY! LET ME GO! MY MUMMY WASNT AT HOME ALL WEEK I WANT TO SEE MY MUMMY! I NEED MY MUMMY!" Henry screamed getting up off the floor, tears streaming down his face._

"_Were ready boss!" another of the men shouted, looking up from his computer screen, that he'd been staring at for hours._

"_Everyone on the bus! NOW!" the man ordered the children pushing them towards the back door and into the van._

**At JJ and will's.**

"Are you ok?" will asked, walking into the bedroom to find JJ lying on Henry's bed crying.

"I can't do this anymore will! We need to find him, I've always told him if anything ever happens to him, his mummy and daddy will be the people there to save him!" JJ replied looking up from the bed, mascara running down her face.

"And we will. We will find them soon and you and Henry will be having story time again, and playing in the park together." Will replied starting to cry himself.

"We've seen so many horrible things in our carer but nothing matches up to this, I can't bear it will... I need... I... we need our Henry back." JJ replied standing up to walk out the bedroom.

"Then take a step back and let the rest of the team work this case, I think they'll understand." Will comforted.

"So you want me to just sit here while my son is out there being... I don't know what they're doing to him will... I can't imagine what they're doing to him right now!" JJ snapped.

"No JJ, stop it! You are the strongest woman I have ever met! When I got taken by Izzy and her... partner, who was the one who risked her life to save Henry! Apparently that kick you did, wow that did some damage! You are so strong, don't let this knock you, you have to stay strong for Henry... we have to stay strong for Henry!" exclaimed will as he pulled JJ close to him. They stood there for a moment, will holding JJ as she cried into his shoulder.

"Why haven't they found him yet?" JJ asked

"JJ... they've only been working the case for 2 hours! Give them time!" will laughed trying to lighten the mood, JJ laughed with him, pulling away from his embrace. "I think I need a new shirt!" will joked walking out of henrys room into their own bedroom.

"Will..." JJ shouted after him, "thanks." She responded, will just smiled.

**Outside Dan smiths house**

"Do you think we should have updated JJ first?" Reid asked as he walked up to the front door with Morgan and Prentiss.

"We can't be sure this is our unsub. Just because he owns a barn doesn't mean he was involved in kidnapping 15 children." Morgan replied as he knocked on the door.

"Morgan's right, when we're sure we'll call her, there's no reason to give her false hope." Prentiss agreed as the front door opened.

"Hi, Mrs. Smith?" Morgan asked

"Yes..." stammered the woman

"Hi, I'm agent Morgan, this are agents Prentiss and Reid-" Morgan began

"Doctor Reid." Reid corrected, he didn't like being called agent.

"Doctor Reid... is your husband home Mrs. Smith?" Morgan asked

"Erm... no." She replied her voice trembling, Prentiss and Reid exchanged looks.

"Do you know where he is?" Morgan asked.

"He's... No I don't where my husband is... is that all?" she questioned.

"What's the matter Mrs. Smith?" Prentiss asked as she noticed tears starting to form in the corner of the woman's eyes. "Where's your husband Mrs. Smith?" Prentiss asked again.

"He... my ... my husband was taken captive whilst serving overseas 11 months ago... we still don't know where he is!"...

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I'm so sorry ma'am." Morgan said as they followed Mrs. Smith inside.

"What's going on mummy?" a little voice asked as a small girl came round the corner of the kitchen.

"Mummy's just talking with some grownups." Mrs. Smith told the little girl.

"Hello and what's your name?" Prentiss asked kneeling down next to her.

"Felicity." The little girl replied

"Well felicity why don't we go and play in your room and leave the grownups to talk?" Prentiss suggested

"ok." Replied felicity grabbing Prentiss' hand to lead her upstairs.

"She doesn't know... am I a bad mum for not telling her about her father?" Mrs. Smith asked Morgan

"Not at all ma'am you did what you thought best for felicity. How old was she when...?" Morgan asked

"18 months." The woman responded

"You best ring hotch." Reid said turning to Morgan

"Ye... excuse me ma'am I just need to call our boss." Morgan said walking into the kitchen area, leaving Reid to talk with Mrs. Smith

"_Ye what's up Morgan?" hotch asked down the phone._

"This isn't our guy hotch." Morgan replied

"_Why... how do you know?" hotch asked_

"He's been missing for 11 months; he was taken captive whilst serving overseas!" Morgan explained.

"_Ok... find out if he's got any known associates, friends, has he got and sons daughters? They could be trying to get money to bring their dad home." hotch asked_

"Ye one little girl but she's only 2." Morgan replied, there was a long pause, "what you thinking hotch?"

"_What's the chances that our unsubs chose that barn out of luck?" hotch asked._

"You think he knew about Dan smith?" Morgan questioned back.

"_Ye... ye I do. Update me when you get back." Hotch replied, before hanging up._

"What did hotch say?" Reid asked as Morgan walked back into the room.

"He thinks our unsubs knew about Dan smith and that's why they chose that barn." Morgan whispered, so Mrs. Smith couldn't hear.

"So they wouldn't be interrupted." Reid added.

"That's my guess." Morgan replied. "Mrs Smith, was your husband close to anyone?"

"Only his work friends and his family, before... he used to spend all his free time with felicity." She replied a tear rolling down her cheek as she reminisced about the time her husband and daughter shared.

"Did he have any hobbies? Do anything outside of work?" Reid asked

"No he was away for weeks at a time with work and when he got back he had training, he didn't have time for hobbies." Mrs Smith responded.

"Who's this?" Reid said pointing to Mr. Smith and a boy in a photo that was hanging on the wall.

"Oh, that's... Luis Williams, he used to live next door, until... his parents were killed in a train crash a few years ago." Mrs Smith replied.

"He looks quite friendly with him." Reid commented

"Yes... when Luis' parents died he when off the rails, got into gangs, drugs... he had numerous foster parents but they all kicked him out when they found the drugs... when Dan heard about the... he offered to take him in and try to put him straight he thought his army skills could help." The woman explained

"Did he help him?" Morgan asked

"yes alot... he got him off the drugs... help get him out of the gang life... Luis was like the son Dan never had, they used to spend hours together... in the park... playing video games." Mrs Smith continued

"Where is he now?" Reid asked

"He still lives in dc, I can't remember the address of the top of my head... after Dan got him straight, and he was adopted by another family." Mrs Smith replied

"Do you keep in touch?" Morgan asked

"Yes we send him birthday cards and he sends them to us... he even comes round to see us from time to time!" Mrs. Smith told the agents.

"One more question then we'll leave you to get on. Does he know about you husband... about the... kidnapping?" Morgan asked

"yes." Mrs Smith told them bowing her head.

**Reston town centre**

"_Why are we here?" Henry asked as they stood in the middle of the town centre, belts around there chest. Crowds of people hurrying round them._

"_Because you're going to get us some money!" he replied_

"_Why are people giving you money?" Henry asked_

"_There not." The man replied, starting to become inpatient._

"_Then how are we getting you money?" Henry asked back_

"_You're stealing it!" another one of the men said_

"_But my mummy says that it's wrong to steal and I should never, ever, never, ever steal because it's bad!" Henry responded._

"_Well how about this, if you don't the next time your mummy and daddy see you, they will be lowering your coffin into a grave." The man taunted._

"_What a coffin?" asked one of the other children. _

"_I don't like that idea!" Henry interrupted._

"_Well you have no other choice, get money for us or DIE!" the man told them..._

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"_If you come back with nothing... we kill you... if you don't come back at all... we kill you!" the dominant reminded the children before dismissing them. Henry ran off in the opposite direction to all the other kids, the direction he knew was home, JJ used to bring him to this mall all the time. He glanced behind him, the men were scanning the area, keeping an eye on their newly trained, and one was staring directly at Henry, trying to unnerve him._

"_Help me find my mummy! The bad man took me and I want to go home to my mummy and daddy!" Henry thought to himself, as he looked round to try and find someone to tell, everyone was running and rushing around, looking like they had to be somewhere, quick. All eyes were on him, these unsubs were as clever as the profilers themselves, they could tell which kids were gonna run just by their body language! One of the men held the remote up and pointed at Henry reminding him of what he said about the next time his mum saw him. As quick as the idea came into his head it was gone again, he couldn't risk it!_

"_I wonder what mummy's doing right now." Henry thought as a tear rolled down his cheek, Henry quickly wiped it away so the men wouldn't notice._

_Henry walked up to a woman and stuck with her, so people would think he was with her, as he'd been taught to do. After enough time had passed he walked up to the woman and carefully lifted her purse out carefully!_

"_THEIF! GET YOUR HAND OUT OF MY BAG YOU THEIF!" a woman shouted from the middle of the shopping centre_

**At the barn**

"What did you find out from Mrs. Smith?" hotch asked as Morgan, Reid and Prentiss stepped out of the SUV.

"A kid called... Luis Williams... when Luis' parents died he got into drugs and Dan Smith took him in and got him clean." Morgan explained

"Does he know... about Mr. Smith?" Hotch asked, not sure how to phrase the question.

"Ye... he knows." Morgan replied, "I'm gonna call Garcia and see what she can find on this kid!" Morgan said dismissing himself from the group as they talked about the victims in the barn.

"Hey princess!" Morgan said as he heard Garcia rolling around her lair on her chair.

"If it's ok by you baby boy I would rather be Cinderella doing lots of work, that Rapunzel, who I seem to be now, locked away in a tower with nothing to do!" Garcia said down the phone, "I thought you said no more neglect?" She joked.

"How do you know I'm the one that locked you in there, I could be prince charming coming to set you free! Rapunzel, rapunzel let down your hair!" Morgan laughed

"Well played baby boy! What do you need?" Garcia asked

"Anything and everything you can find on a... Luis Williams." Morgan replied

"Watch me work." Garcia replied, Morgan could hear her fingers coming in contact with the keys as she searched. "Ok Luis Williams, lived... next door to than Dan man... let's see his parents died in a car crash when he was 13... Wow, he is no prince charming, he has an alarmingly long juvy record... but then he seemed to get clean..."Garcia began

"Ye Dan smith took him in and helped him get clean." Morgan interrupted.

"Nice... word to his generosity." Garcia said, Morgan just laughed back down the phone, " This fairytale doesn't have a happy ending, then two months ago his adopted parents were killed in a home robbery... Luis was out with his mates when he came home he found them in the living room... he's still living in is adopted parents house... but he's missed two months' rent, he's up for eviction." Garcia informed Morgan.

"Garcia..." Morgan said

"Yes baby boy?" she asked

"You will go to the ball... good work, keep digging" He laughed before hanging up.

"What did Garcia say?" Rossi asked as Morgan rejoined the group. Morgan told the rest of the team what Garcia had just told him.

"But there's no other way of knowing if he's our Unsub." Morgan said.

"He's got a stressor and motive." Reid added,

"Morgan's right...Ok lets go back to the BAU, there's nothing else here, we can go over what we've got and see if Luis fits our profile." Hotch suggested

"Garcia's still digging!" Morgan added on the end.

**At JJ and Will's...**

"Will... Will!" JJ shouted her husband as she came down the stairs.

"What's up J?" will asked, concerned.

"Nothing I'm fine, hotch has just text, there heading back to the BAU to go over the case, he said I'm welcome to join them." JJ explained, will sighed, "But if you think that's a bad idea I could..." JJ said not very convincingly.

"JJ you might be the profiler but I can tell when you're lying. Just go, Henry needs you!" he said smiling; JJ hugged him before grabbing her keys.

"See you later baby!" She said kissing him.

"Go find our Henry!" Will shouted just before she shut the door, "Be careful." He whispered to himself.

**2 hours later at the BAU...**

"Oh My God... Please no!" Prentiss said as they stared at the television screen up on the wall.

"I best go tell hotch." Morgan's aid has he walked out, "Hotch, a young boy has been found in reston town centre!" He said storming into hotchs office, not expecting to find JJ sat in there talking with him; she stood up in shock...

"Is it Henry?" she asked her voice starting to break...

**To be continued... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"We don't know anything yet, we just saw it on the news... it might not even be one of them." Morgan said trying to comfort JJ.

"Ok Morgan you go to the shopping centre ... take Reid with you." Hotch ordered Morgan.

"I'm coming to!" JJ said standing up.

"Ok but your only there to keep control of the press, when they see the FBI turn up there gonna want answers... don't tell them anything yet." Hotch told JJ.

"Thanks." JJ said to hotch, as she followed Morgan out of Hotch's office.

"And JJ... I don't want you going near that crime scene." He managed to say before she walked out.

"Understood hotch." JJ shouted back.

"Pretty boy... come on your with me!" Morgan shouted

"What... Where?" Reid shouted, standing up and running out after Morgan.

"Ok so what have we got on these guys?" Hitch asked sitting down at the round table.

"Well, they made their own weapons which suggest they may not be able to afford real ones." Prentiss replied.

"Or they could need these specific weapons for accomplishing whatever task it is... or to make sure they don't run away." Rossi added.

"Ok let's look at the weapon." Hotch said picking it up off the table, "Why this weapon?"Hotch asked.

"Maybe it's used to stop them getting away, you said that in the barn you pressed a button on a remote and a spike sprung out, what if these are attached around there chest, if they try to run or tell anybody they kill them." Prentiss answered.

"Ye Reid suggested they were using them as pick pockets, which would mean having to let them out in open on their own so they can... get money for them, so if they are missing a child they just push the button and they get a spike through the heart." Hotch said.

"What was the spike made out of?" Prentiss asked.

"Looks like some sort of automated handle, maybe from an electric umbrella." Rossi commented.

"Ok let's get Garcia to see if anyone purchased large amounts of automated umbrellas online lately, there was at least 20 hanging up on walls in the barn, and all the barn victims had them on." Hotch said walking out the room and into Garcia's room.

"Have you found them yet?" Garcia asked, hopeful.

"I'm afraid not, but I've got a feeling were close, I need you to see if anyone has ordered large amounts of electric umbrellas?" Hotch asked.

"Electric umbrellas? Bit of a strange search." Garcia said, "Oh wait actually now you mention that I was looking through... Luis Williams social media sited as a couple of months ago he posted..." Garcia began, as she scrolled down his facebook page, "oh here it is, 'The umbrella's arrived today, shall we start making?' I found it a bit odd but then again his whole page was off..." Garcia began

"Wait... wait stop at that one." Hotch said as Garcia scrolled again, "Today is the day boys, festival day in the park, let's go educate kids."

"Jeepers." Garcia said as she realised what hotch thought.

"Well this proves he was at the festival, and boys plural possibly the other unsubs. Any other posts?" hotch asked.

"Ye there was one... here it is." Garcia said scrolling to an older post.

"Jonny getting to work on our tools." Hotch said as he read off the screen, "enlarge that picture Garcia and zoom in on that man's face. Thanks now pull up the images of the 12 victims from the barn." He asked Garcia.

"That's as close I can get the-"

"Thank you Garcia, we just got the proof, he's our unsub! That man if you look closely he's chained and he is one of the dead also that's the barn."

"His address is... 4050 Rardin drive... he also has some commercial property downtown...4207 nickel drive to be precise." Garcia said smiling at herself.

"Garcia... your amazing." Hotch said, "call Morgan and tell him where were going!" hotch said before running out the lair.

**Reston town centre...**

"Hi I'm agent Morgan, this is Dr. Reid may we have a look at the scene?" Morgan asked the detective who looked to be in charge.

"FBI? Sure but I warn you it's not a nice site." He told them JJ took a deep breath, trying to hold back her tears.

"Thanks, who found him?" Reid asked

"The woman he tried to steal from, she's over there." The detective replied

"Ok thank you, this is definitely our guy Reid, stealing, my guess is he wasn't a very good pick pocket." Morgan said to Reid as they walked over to find a small boy lying on the floor, his short brown hair now red with his blood.

"The spike, that's from our guy's weapon." Reid commented, Morgan took in a deep breath as they walked over to the woman sitting in the back of the ambulance.

"Hi ma'am I'm agent Morgan, this is doctor Reid were with the FBI, do you mind if we ask you some questions?" Morgan asked as they stood in front of the woman.

"Sure, whatever you need."

"Was the boy alone?" Reid asked.

"Well he was when he... when the incident occurred but I'd seen him earlier with a big group of boys and about 5 or 6 men in black hoods, some of the children were crying, that's the only reason I noticed them." The woman replied.

"Did you notice anything on the boys?" Reid asked

"They all looked like they had some sort of belt around there chest, a thin line of their shirts stuck out further than the rest." She answered.

"When did you notice the boy?" Morgan asked

"Erm I felt my bag being pulled off my shoulder... wait no I heard whimpering behind me, when I turned round no one was there, I think it was that boy tho... erm so I felt my bag being pulled down so I turned round to find the boy taking my purse out of my bag... I... err... grabbed his hand so he couldn't run away why I called for help... I had recognised him from the group of boys before... as I looked round for help I felt my arm being pulled down then when I turned back round he was... he was on the floor surrounded in his own blood!" she answered starting to shiver at the thought of what she had just witnessed.

"OK thanks for all your help ma'am." Morgan said as him and Reid turned round, and walked towards JJ. Morgan's phone started ringing.

"Hey baby girl, what's up?" Morgan asked Garcia who was on the other end of the call.

"That Luis guy, he's our unsub... hotch is going to his house and he asked you to go to his other property... 4207 nickel drive." Garcia replied

"Ok thanks baby girl were on our way." Morgan said hanging up, him and Reid ran to get JJ.

"JJ... We gotta go hotch has given us an address to search... we think we found our unsub." Morgan shouted as they ran past JJ.

"Morgan wait... stop a minute... was it Henry?" JJ asked, pulling Morgan back.

"No JJ... it wasn't him." Morgan replied in a rush.

"How do you know?" JJ asked, making sure it wasn't her son lying in the middle of the shopping centre.

"Because the boy is brown and last time I checked Henry is blond" Morgan replied

"Thank you!" JJ said bursting into tears knowing it wasn't Henry, she grabbed Morgan and hugged him...

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

**At Luis' house...**

"Ok Prentiss you and Rossi stay round the front I'm gonna go round the back. Were gonna do a soft entry, if there are any kids in there and we burst in he may kill them." Hotch briefed Rossi and Prentiss before running to the back.

"Ready hotch." Rossi said down his radio as hotch got to the back door.

"Ready, let's go!" hotch replied; swat used an entry tool to get into the house quietly. Hotch ran in checking the kitchen first, while Rossi and Prentiss checked round the living room area.

"Clear!" hotch heard Prentiss shout from the living area.

"Clear!" he shouted back, "I'm going upstairs!" hotch walked up the stairs slowly trying not to make a sound, he shuck his ear indicating to Prentiss and Rossi that he heard someone upstairs, they joined him all standing by one of the 4 doors. Rossi slowly opened his door first and ran in his gun up and ready. He scanned the room checking the wardrobe and other various places someone could hide.

"Clear." He said as he walked back out, his gun now down by his side, Prentiss went in next, her gun in hand same as Rossi.

"Hotch, I've got something!" Prentiss shouted, hotch and Rossi exchanged looks before following her in.

"This is definitely our guy!" Rossi said as they started at the mess in the room, "For someone who was so organised he surely didn't think of getting rid of evidence." Rossi commented picking up one of the school bags on the floor.

"Looks like they changed them, maybe into some sort of uniform?" Prentiss commented referring to the pile of clothes in the corner.

"Maybe part of the fantasy, or to identify them in public!" hotch added scanning the room, there were spare belts in the corner, costumes from the festival and alot of fast food wrappers.

"My guess is they brought the kids here before taking them to the secondary location, they might have even spent the first night here, 'treated' the kids to fast food meal before, looking at all these fast food records." Prentiss commented emphasising the work 'treated'.

"STOP! FBI!" Hotch shouted as a man ran past him and down the stairs, the three agents chased after him but there was no need the man was stopped by the SWAT outside. Hotch came running outside, he took out his handcuffs and arrested the man.

"He made me do it, I owed him!" the man shouted struggling as hotch led him to the SUV.

"That's what they all say." Rossi, who was following hotch replied

"Luis made me do it, I owed him money for drugs, and I couldn't give him the money so he said I had to help him with this or he'd kill me." The man said trying to defend what he'd done.

"Your not Luis Williams?" hotch asked as he pushed him in the back of the car.

"No I'm Benjamin Ray."

**At the warehouse...**

"Ready?" Morgan asked directing his question at JJ.

"Yep." She replied taking a deep breath.

"You sure we can do this without you." Morgan told her

"Morgan," she complained, signalling for Morgan to stop, "I can handle it, if he's in there he needs to see me, I've always told him mummy would save him and if I don't have the guts to see if he's in there then none of what over taught him means anything." She explained.

"Ok then." He replied nodding to Reid, he kicked the door in and they all burst in, Morgan went off to a room on the right while Reid and JJ continued forward.

"Clear!" Reid shouted as he cleared out a room on the right, leaving JJ to go forward.

"Get your ass out there!" Morgan shouted walking out from the left side room followed by two swat agents, with 4 men they had arrested, "Luis isn't here!"

"MUMMY!" Reid and Morgan heard a small child shout, Henry, the both ran to joining JJ who was standing completely still, frozen in shock.

"Please he's only a little boy, please don't hurt him, I'll take his place!" JJ pleaded as a man pulled Henry round the front of him and held his remote up above Henry's head...

**To be continued...**

_**Sorry didn't update yesterday was out all day so I will try and finish the story today if I can. Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Final chapter**

_Sorry__** I took a while to update but I've been away.**_

"PLEASE NO!" JJ screamed as Morgan and Reid stood behind her, their guns pointing towards Luis.

"LUIS YOU DONT WANNA DO THIS, PUT THE GUN DOWN AND WE CAN SORT IT OUT!" Morgan tried to reassure him.

"And go to prison again? no way!" he replied.

"MUMMY!" Henry screamed as he tried to break free, "He's hurting me, save me mummy!" JJ winced as she heard the pain in her son's voice.

"Please don't hurt him, just let him go he's just a little boy!" JJ screamed.

"Come on man, how did you feel when you walked into your adoptive families house and found them dead? Where you scared? Did you feel alone? You can fix it all right now man, just let Henry go!" Morgan said as he walked forward with his gun still in hand.

"Ok... I'll let him go if-"he began

"Look around man you got 3 federal agents and 3 swat agents, do you really think this is the time to negotiate?" Morgan interrupted.

"But I also have a federal agents son, you won't kill me at the risk of getting him killed!" he taunted.

"Ye well I got a gun, loaded with bullets; you know how fast these bullets travel? 30 mph, you really think you can push the button before I put a bullet through your brain?" Morgan questioned.

"I'd rather die than go back to prison!" The man said holding up the gun.

"Come on man, you don't wanna do this!" Morgan screamed.

"Think of little Alisha, you know your daughter!" Reid tried to reason, "How's she gonna feel if her daddy dies? Think of your daughter Mr. Williams!"

"What does it matter, imp not allowed to visit her anyway, her mum won't let me, she doesn't even know I'm her dad!" he screamed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes she does, we spoke to her, and she took me up to her room and showed me her 'daddy box', she's got a box full of pictures of you and she writes to you every day!" JJ told him as he wiped the tear away and regained his posture.

"I don't get no letter!" he replied.

"That's because she's not allowed to send them, but you know what she said? She told me, 'when I meet my daddy I'm gonna take all my letters and I'm gonna read them to him and were gonna live together. I'm gonna hug him and never let go!' she said that, she wants to see you." JJ replied

"Imagine of that was your daughter, what you're doing to Henry, imagine of that was your daughter, I scared she would be, screaming out for her daddy!" Morgan tried to get inside his head.

"Enough of this leave my daughter out of this!" he snapped, "I'll let Henry go, if you let me go! I'll give Henry to you then walk out the back door."

"Ok, OK, but under one condition, you drop the remote. You've no use for it if you're a free man!" Morgan replied as JJ gasped and looked over to him, her eyes telling him to stop, Reid looked the same way, he wasn't seriously gonna let him go.

"OK deal!" the man replied.

"Morgan no, he needs to pay for what he's done to Henry, you can't let him walk." JJ screamed running over to Morgan.

"JJ, it's the only way your gonna get Henry back... Alive!" Morgan said. "Now give us Henry and put the remote on the floor."

"Mummy!" Henry screamed as he ran over to JJ and wrapped his arms around her.

"Henry!" JJ screamed as she picked him up and began to carry him out, she glared at Morgan for letting him get away.

"Is the bad man gonna stay away now?" Henry asked, his head burred into her shoulder as he cried.

"I don't know, agent Morgan let him get away!" she said, Morgan held his ear piece.

"You got him hotch?" Morgan asked

"_Ye he's here!" Hotch replied down his ear phone._

"Hotch was waiting at the back door, he told me where he was, I thought telling him I was gonna let him free was the only way." Morgan said turning to look at JJ before walking out.

"Morgan... I..." JJ couldn't find the words.

"It's ok JJ; I understand... its family!" Morgan reassured!

**The end**


End file.
